Table for Two
by Xexar
Summary: This is a follow-up to 'Waltz for Rachel and Jesse'. It follows very shortly after that one ends. RATING IS NOW M.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who have reviewed my previous stories, I really hope you like this. I'm thinking there will be at least one more in this arc if people like this one.

Jesse stood in line and ordered two green teas. Walking them to the small table Rachel had chosen he couldn't help but think that this was the most content he'd been in eight years. The most beautiful, talented girl he'd ever known was waiting for him. "Here, Rachel," he said after setting one of the cups in front of her.

"Thanks, Jesse. I could have gotten that," she smiled up at him softly.

"It was my pleasure," his voice was a little gruff so he cleared his throat and vowed to get his emotions under better control. "So, how do you like New York?"

Rachel's whole face lit up with joy. "I love it here!" She grabbed his wrist and give it a squeeze.

He knew it had nothing to do with him, she was just excited but her touch still made him tingle with awareness. "I really like it here too. It's much friendlier than LA. Well, it's much friendlier behind your back anyway. People in New York are just as vicious to your face as they are when you can't hear them. In LA everyone is nice when they're in front of you but the second you turn your back..." his voice trailed off. "Oh."

The joy was dampened now but she was still smiling at him. "I come here a lot," she confided, changing the subject. "I love that they only use Fair Trade products and they offer some vegan snacks."

"Oh? I should come here for my tea all the time," he teased. "Is it okay if we talk about what happened and then try to move past it?" he asked hesitantly.

She furrowed her brow, puzzled. "But I have moved past it, Jesse. I told you, I'm not broken, I have all my pieces. I just like to keep them to myself."

"You don't have any questions about why I did what I did?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, I always thought you left us so that you could win another National title," she sounded so reasonable that Jesse was startled.

"Not exactly," he qualified. "I knew Shelby was your mom. She'd asked me to help her get you to find her...has she told you any of this?"

"We speak a few times a year. I'm very fond of my sister although we are not exactly close," her shoulder lifted in an indifferent shrug. "Shelby said something about it, I guess. I usually wouldn't let her talk about you," she admitted with a flush, remembering more than one time when Shelby had tried talking to her about Jesse and she'd stuck her fingers in her ear and sang scales until Shelby gave up.

"Well, Shelby was like my mom. No, Shelby was better than my mom because she was there every day, every rehearsal, for every show..." he studied the sleeve on his coffee cup for a moment a bitter smile curled his lips. "You had two great dads that worshiped the ground you walked on. I mean, they built the Rachel Berry shrine in your basement," he shrugged and pulled the sleeve off his cup.

By this point Rachel had figured out that while she didn't need to talk about what happened; Jesse needed to talk about it. He'd bottled all of this up for eight years and he needed to be able to put an end to torturing himself. So she just took a sip of tea and listened to him talk.

"I was worried that when you found out that I was leaving New Directions...leaving you...that you wouldn't want me anymore," he looked down at his hands. "I used to think that you'd have your dads and Shelby...and I wouldn't have anyone," he began shredding the cardboard sleeve. "I loved you so much it hurt, Rachel," he admitted in a ragged whisper. "I was so jealous that Shelby would choose you and then I wouldn't have anyone."

"But she didn't want me at all," Rachel protested angrily. "She wanted a baby!" Looking over her shoulder she mouthed an apology to the girl behind the counter for her outburst.

Jesse smirked bitterly. "Well, she didn't want me either after she got Beth. She went on a family leave and never came back," he roughly combed his fingers through his hair. "You may recall that we did not in fact go on to win the National championship that year."

He had mussed his curls and Rachel had to fold her hands in her lap to resist fixing them. "I had very mixed feelings about that at the time," she admitted softly.

"Thank you. It's a testament to your character that you were able to scrounge up anything remotely resembling sympathy for me," his smile was sad. "I can't believe the things I did so that my team would accept me again. And then there was Finn."

"What about Finn?"

"Watching you and Finn was like pulling out a fingernail every time I saw you both. When the two of you sang you would look at him like he was the only person in the world for you," he pulled the sleeve off his cup of cooling tea. "When the song was over it would last a second or two before you'd remember to look for me."

"It's called acting. I would never have done anything to hurt you, Jesse," Rachel sounded hurt and slightly defensive.

"Oh, I know, Rachel. It's just... I don't know. I was just scared and insecure and I wanted to come first. Especially with you," his eyes canted down so she wouldn't see the pain.

Rachel sighed heavily. "Well, love makes everyone a fool, right?" she asked lightly. "Jesse?"

"Yes, Rachel?" he looked up and froze. The expression on her face was one he'd seen a thousand times before. Velvet determination. He grinned.

"I don't know if I mentioned that I come here a lot..." she bit her lip. "But I don't usually come here alone," her face twisted into a sort of apologetic grimace.

"Oh." What Jesse heard was she was seeing someone and that she was going to meet him there. Maybe she would forgive him but she'd never be with him. He'd known that he was asking a lot from her but he'd had hope that she might be able to move past everything and accept him. He took a deep breath, trying to ease the ache that had settled into his chest.

"Just friends," Rachel clarified quickly.

Jesse relaxed again. "I don't want you to say anything...I don't expect anything..." he cleared his throat again. "I love you Rachel Berry. For me, there has only ever been y-" he stopped when a big man with short, dark brown hair swooped Rachel up for a hug.

"Damn Berry, why do we always have to come here? This place isn't convenient to anything. What's wrong with CoffeeMart?" Noah 'Puck' Puckerman teased.

"Noah, how many times do I have to tell you! The coffee they serve there is picked by the sweat of child labor. Babies, they put tiny babies into the field to pick the stuff and then sell it to us as if we can't taste the bitterness of downtrodden children!" she wagged her finger in Noah's nose so he'd know she meant it.

That diatribe was so much the Rachel that she had been eight years ago that Jesse tried to fight back a laugh but failed. A sort of strangled sound left his throat. He was thrilled to see that the old Rachel was there. Of course, he was happy to get to know Rachel now...but he loved how she had been. All her drama and the immediacy with which she saw the world.

Puck looked over to see who Rachel was with, it was unusual that she show up for one of their 'dates' with company. She hardly ever dated and seemed happy to keep her circle of acquaintances small. There was something familiar about the guy but he couldn't place it. Wait a second..."Jesse St. James?" Puck yelled.

"In the flesh. And how are you, Puckerman?" Jesse returned coolly.

"Rachel, what in the hell is this jackass doing here?" Puck's face darkened. "Is he bothering you? Cause I got some buddies who could take care of that..." Puck trailed off threateningly.

Rachel giggled. "We were both at the Evita audition. I'm pretty sure I got the part, by the way," she said smugly. "And Noah, when has anyone ever made me do anything I didn't want to?" she raised a brow questioningly.

Puck sulked a bit. "Never. At least none of the times that I tried," he grinned.

Jesse wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going. For some reason he'd imagined Rachel in the same pure condition that he'd left her in. He really wasn't comfortable thinking about her and Puckerman having sex...although he had, he used to torture himself with it. He stuck his hand out, "I've turned over a new leaf," he announced.

Puck looked at the outstretched hand as if Jesse were a carrier for leprosy. He looked at Rachel who was giving him a look he'd seen on his mothers face one too many times before. Knowing he wouldn't win this one he caved to the inevitable with seeming good grace and took the douche bag's hand. "Fine. You hurt her again and I'll do more than throw an egg at you," he promised in a low voice.

"Understood," Jesse nodded. That was when he noticed the heavy gold band on Puck's left ring finger. "You're married?" he asked, a bit louder than he'd intended.

"Two years in June," Puck admitted, smiling fondly as he thought about his wife. "We're very traditional," he added in a confiding tone.

"I'm not sure I'd call it traditional, Noah. She told you that she wasn't going to give me another sister so you'd better put a ring on her finger or she'd find someone who would," Rachel pointed out smugly.

Puck cleared his throat, then grinned like an idiot in love. "Berry, that is traditional in my family."

Everyone laughed. Jesse raised his eyebrow. "So, you and Quinn Fabray? Can I say that I'm a little shocked and not get punched out?"

"Yeah, St. James, happens all the time. Apparently, most people did not think that we'd end up married with a baby and one on the way."

"Noah is a fire fighter," Rachel grinned. "He's in the calendar and everything."

"Damn it, Berry. Will you stop telling everyone we know that? My mom says they have that thing in our synagogue in Lima thanks to you," Puck groused. "Little old Jewish ladies are looking at my half-naked body while they decide which Tuesday would be best to meet for bridge."

Rachel snorted. "I have one as well and I can assure you that there is nothing for you to be ashamed of, Noah." Rachel started digging in her purse. "Shelby sent me Beth's new picture and an extra for you if you want it?"

Puck looked like he'd been asked if he wanted to shoot his wife or his mom. Every year Shelby sent them a picture. Puck usually declined but after thinking about it for a few days would call her up and admit that yes he did want the picture. "Fine. I'll take it," he sucked in a breath when he saw the picture. "Shit, she looks more like Quinn every year."

"She's very beautiful," she agreed. "But I see you in her too, Noah. Her eyes and that badass smirk around her mouth," Rachel said seriously, "that's all you," and then she smiled one of her wide Rachel Berry smiles.

"Thanks, Berry. Hey, Quinn wanted one of those vegan things she craves...which one was it again?" Puck made a face after saying it. "I can't wait until she's eating like a normal person again. Vegan, yeck."

"I will have you know that vegan is a healthy lifestyle choice and I am proud of Quinn for choosing to eat in such a manner. Even if she's planning to celebrate the birth with a 14 oz rib-eye," now it was Rachel's turn to pull a face. But she laughed and got up to make the purchase for Noah. She looked back while waiting for her change. The boys appeared to be having a heated discussion that ended swiftly when Noah stood up and walked over to her.

"Noah? What's wrong?" she wondered.

"Nothing. Look, I know I don't have any right to tell you this...but I still don't like that Jesse kid too much," Puck shrugged. "You do what you need to. I just..you know that I'm always here for you, right?" he chucked her under the chin as if she were his sister rather than his best friend.

"Yes, Noah," she hesitated, "and thank you. For not judging and for being my friend."

Puck grabbed his coffee and the bag that Rachel handed him. He pulled her close in a fierce bear hug. He looked back at Rachel and Jesse through the window as he walked back to the flat he and Quinn shared. Rachel was the most forgiving person he knew, he just hoped that she wouldn't regret it this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my stories or added me/my stories to your favorites. You have made reading email my favorite part of the day. **

Holding hands, Rachel led Jesse back to her little studio efficiency.

Jesse thought it looked exactly what he'd have thought Rachel's home would look like. The walls were painted moss green, the furniture was soft pink accented with fuschia. He pretended the throw pillows were blinding him just to see her laugh.

"I will have you know that this is the height of fashion!" she protested with a laugh.

"In 1995 maybe," he scoffed.

"The 90's were a good fashion decade. Mostly," she qualified with a mutter.

"For you, maybe," Jesse smirked.

Rachel just smiled. It bothered her a little that even with his trademark smirk Jesse looked so sad. Part of her just wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be all right. The rest of her was terrified that if she let him back into her life that he'd toss her aside again. But this time she wouldn't be able to put all her pieces back together again.

But of all the thing that Rachel was, "coward" was not even on the waitlist. She'd decided a long time ago that living her life while hiding under a rock was dark, damp, and lonely. Her stomach growled and she grabbed a Lara bar out of the cabinet. "Like one? Sorry, I don't have 'real food' or 'man food' as Noah likes to say."

Jesse shook his head no. He continued looking around. He stopped when he got to the bed. It was full sized and covered in acid green satin. Focing himself, he turned away before thoughts of him, Rachel and satin became embarrassing.

"Speaking of Noah," Rachel grinned. "What did the two of you talk about while I was in line?"

Grinning, Jesse said, "Well, he told me that you were very special to him. I told him that you were special to me. He got pissed. I said that I wouldn't hurt you again because I'd learned that lesson. Puckerman didn't seem to believe me though. He said I'd better not be playing games because then he'd have to kick my ass."

"Oh, hm, that sounds like Noah," she sighed. "Sorry about that. I forgot that I was supposed to meet him today."

"So, how did you and Puckerman manage to remain friends?" Jesse asked after Puck left. He was curious how the bad boy and the good girl had become friends and then remained so.

Rachel could tell that Jesse really wanted to know. He wasn't just asking to be polite and that warmed her inside. This was the Jesse that she'd loved, the one she could talk about anything with the one that listened to every crazy thing she said and didn't think she was crazy. "Well, Noah and I dated our junior year. He made me feel cherished," she smiled fondly.

Jesse swallowed heavily. "I didn't pay very much attention to him until that whole 'Run, Joey, Run' mess," he laughed. "But I could see that what you hurt him too. After that, when I was looking I could see that he had feelings for you."

"It was like dating my obnoxious brother," Rachel corrected acidly. "He treated me like one of those beautiful, blown glass figurines," she groused. "But I could tell he was doing it because he cared. So, I put up with it until I couldn't take it anymore."

He heaved a deep sigh, "I wish things had been different."

Rachel frowned, thinking. "What do you want from me, Jesse?" Rachel asked finally.

"In a perfect world?" he asked, raising his eye brow.

"Sure. If everything were perfect and you could have whatever you wanted," she blushed when Jesse began looking at her as if she were the last dark chocolate candy bar on earth.

Jesse shook his head and seriously thought about what he wanted. "I want a chance. I want to get to know you again, as adults this time," he stated sincerely. "In a perfect world I would ask that you forget about Jesse the Teenager. He was an idiot."

"But, I loved Jesse the Teenager," Rachel protested. "I would never wish that we hadn't met. Honestly, I can't even wish that things had been different. It's made me a stronger person. And those months we were together were some of the best I had in high school," she admitted softly.

He just watched her. Not sure if she was lying to make him feel better. He didn't think so, that hadn't been Rachel's way. "I guess I just want a chance," he repeated.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay?"

"Okay," she said with a firm nod. He still didn't appear to comprehend. "I'll give you a chance," she clarified slowly then grinned.

"Okay," he repeated, stunned. "Okay," he said again, this time excited. He stood up and walked to where she sat on the couch. He leaned his head in close to hers. "Would I be moving too fast if I kissed you right now?" his voice husky.

Rachel just looked up at him with wide brown eyes and shook her head. She canted her head upwards to allow him a better angle. She inhaled sharply when his lips met hers. Warm and soft, they moved over hers softly.

Pulling back, he looked down at her, just enjoying being with her, grateful that she was willing to give him another chance. There was a moment that it felt like there had been an electric charge where their mouths connected. He raked his hand into the hair at her nape and pulled her in closer. He couldn't help but kiss her again, with more confidence this time. His tongue slid lazily across the seam of her lips and then back again before she opened her mouth to him.

Lifting her hand, Rachel finally allowed herself to sift her fingers through his soft hair. Moaning softly into his mouth, it was like the last eight years hadn't happened. She never wanted this kiss to end. Her heart and her body were finally aligned again and they both wanted more of Jesse.

Abruptly, Jesse pulled away. His breathing was rough and uneven. The hand that was still in her hair tightened, almost like he was going to pull her back for a third kiss. Dragging a harsh breath through his nose, Jesse freed his hand from her hair and fisted them at his sides. "I'm sorry."

Rachel's hand floated up to her kiss reddened mouth of its own volition. She was a little confused about why he'd stopped. Her heart dropped. "D-didn't you like it?" Her expression was shattered, it was the best kiss she'd ever experienced.

Jesse laughed, amazed that she couldn't tell his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty.. "Yes, I liked it, Rachel. I liked it a little too much." Then, looking more vulnerable, "Could I just hold you for a while?" He waited for her to tell him it was too much or that he wasn't good enough; that she didn't want him. It was what he'd been expecting since he'd seen her earlier in the theatre.

But sweet, beautiful Rachel just smiled and snuggled her back into his chest. "That sounds perfect," she said, settling in for the long haul.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm afraid that what I know about the kind of work that goes into a Broadway musical is sketchy at best. So, if I make any glaring errors please let me know and I'll do my best to correct them. **

**Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts! And thank you lurkers, too. I just hope you still like the story.**

Rachel hit the 'end' button with fingers that were numb with shock. It had been a week since Jesse had come back into her life. She was afraid that any more happiness would push her over the edge into some happiness coma or that karma would finally sit up and notice that Rachel Berry was happy and set about rectifying the situation.

Concerned by her uncharacteristic quiet, Jesse looked over at Rachel. "Did you get the part?" he prompted.

"Understudy," she said softly, blinking rapidly. "I'm going to be a Broadway understudy for the part of Eva Peron."

"That's wonderful," Jesse got up and grabbed her in a tight bear hug. "When do workshops begin?"

"I forgot to ask," her voice still sounded stunned. She took a step back as plans began to whirl through her head. In the time it would take to snap two fingers together Jesse watched as the numbness was abruptly replaced by a steely-eyed look. He couldn't help but smile.

"I need to call them back and find out when I start," she said with determination. "I need..." she broke up. As quickly as the determination had come, it had also fled leaving a vulnerable Rachel behind. "What if they made a mistake? What if it's some sort of cosmic joke?"

Jesse smiled. "I've known you were destined to play this part since you were sixteen years old," he took her face gently between his two hands. "It is not possible that there was a mistake, Rachel Barbra Berry. Because you are perfect for this."

His voice held so much concivtion that Rachel couldn't help but be reassured. A tremulous smile flashed across her face. She was amazed that her life could be so wonderful. All through high school she had expected that once she made it to New York some director or talent agent would 'discover' her and then she'd become a star. It hadn't taken long for her to figure out that it didn't work like that. Or at least it hadn't worked like that for her. And Rachel was fine with that; she would just work harder to make her dreams happen.

But this was out of her element, things were not supposed to come together like this. Jesse had come back into her life, they were dating, and now she'd been offered a role as understudy. Even though she knew this would mean twice as much work as a principal role Rachel was ecstatic. This would give her a chance to learn new things and develop working relationships with all sorts of new contacts. She had a supportive boyfriend, a wonderful best friend and a job on Broadway. What more could she ever ask for?

Jesse watched the emotions flit over Rachel's face. Joy, resolve, wonder, and contentment he understood. But fear? His brow furrowed. Jesse still felt the need to walk lightly around Rachel; he didn't want to scare her off. "Rach?"

Attempting to mask her fear, Rachel pasted an upbeat smile on her face. "Yes, Jesse?" she was trying for perky but it sounded more like manic.

Unable to contain himself, Jesse laughed. "Really? You're going to give _me_ a 'show face'?" He pulled her back in for a hug and just stood there holding her until he felt her relax. Pulling back a little he looked down at her with a grin. "Why don't you just tell me what you're worried about?"

Rachel bit her lip. She finally looked up at Jesse with sad eyes. "I'm scared that if I'm happy it will all just disappear."

Sorrow and regret welled up in Jesse. He had done this to her. "How can you even look at me?" he asked her with self-loathing in his voice? 

Rachel laughed shakily. "There you go, giving yourself all the credit again. Jesse, I really like you and I have let it go. Now you need to do the same," she chided him gently. "You are not responsible for every bad thing that happened in my life," she poked him in the chest for emphasis.

Jesse rubbed his chest where her finger had stabbed at him, talk about not pulling punches, that hurt. "Hey now, no need to damage the merchandise," he teased, laughing a little. "I just love you so much, Rachel. I don't want you to hurt. How can you doubt yourself? Your right to be happy without something bad happening? You are the best person I know," he said seriously while looking her straight in the eyes.

Rachel blushed and ducked her head into his chest. "Oh," she said in a soft voice. "Th-the best?" she asked almost shyly.

"Hands down," he assured her. Since Rachel had agreed to let him back into her life Jesse had begun to savor the small moments. He closed his eyes and tried to memorize the feel of Rachel in his arms, her smell, and how her faith in him made him feel.

"O-okay," she said while standing on her tiptoes so she could reach him mouth. Eyes closed in expectation for one of their smoldering kisses Rachel was a little miffed that he didn't lean down to meet her halfway. Slitting one eye she was puzzled by the fact that Jesse had his eyes closed. "Jesse?"

He startled against her, eyes snapping open. "Sorry, Rach," he apologized ruefully before he leaned down and kissed her. The apartment was small so it wasn't much of a walk to the bright pink couch. Jesse sat and pulled Rachel onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. She sat cross-wise, his arm supporting her back.

Jesse groaned softly against her mouth. Rachel giggled but kept kissing him. They had gotten to this point several times and each time Jesse would pull back, afraid that he was pushing her too hard. This time was no exception. He pulled back, breathing heavily, holding Rachel to him.

"We don't have to stop, you know," Rachel suggested softly.

Jesse looked down at her, "Yes, we do, Rach," Jesse insisted," It's only been a week and I don't want to mess this up. So, it's going to be slow and steady this time. Because I plan on us being together forever," he kissed the top of her head.

A tear welled up in Rachel's eye and she sniffed once. "You have the best plans. Do they always work?"

He smiled down at her, "Of course, they do, I'm Jesse St. James," he said with his old, high school bravado.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee or The Screwtape Letters. Thank you for the reviews, I love to read them! Hope you enjoy this one. Oh, and I don't own Dolce and Gabbanna either.**

Jesse wasn't worried exactly. He was more concerned because he had yet to hear back about his audition for Che. Even though he was ecstatic for Rachel he still wanted to hear that he too had gotten a part in 'Evita'. After two days he had pretty much given up hope and was planning to accept an offer to play Screwtape in an off Broadway production of 'The Screwtape Letters'.

As was usual, he was at Rachel's place. Since he shared his two bedroom apartment with three other actors there was a lot more privacy here. It was still hard to believe how forgiving she had been of him and how willing she was to let him back into her life. He was angry at himself for how jealous he was of her getting the position as understudy. He loved being with her, but Rachel succeeding while he failed...it was like something had gotten under his skin that he couldn't quite reach.

But he had decided that this was his problem, not Rachel's, and so he tried to hide his growing frustration from her. Everything else was perfect. More perfect that Jesse knew that he deserved or than he'd ever expected.

Rachel was aware that there was something going on with Jesse. While being incredibly supportive of her she would catch him with an odd wistful look every once in a while. It bothered her a little that Jesse was not as happy as she was. Could he regret being with her? Had he decided that she was too high maintenance? Rachel put as happy a face on the situation as she could but inside she was worried that she was going to lose Jesse all over again.

Workshops began the following Monday. So, to celebrate getting the part, Rachel was having a small party later that evening. Nothing elaborate, just a few friends: Noah and Quinn, a few people from her last play, Kurt was in town so she'd invited him, and Jesse of course.

"Kurt?" Jesse asked skeptically. "He didn't seem to like you very much."

"Yes, Kurt," Rachel smiled. "He works for Dolce and Gabbana as a junior designer," she grinned when his jaw dropped. "Kurt's fashion sense has always been very keen. I was so excited for him when he was hired. And when I'm lucky, he brings me samples," Rachel said excitedly, ignoring his other comment entirely.

"So, it sounds like everyone from McKinley did okay," Jesse said.

"Well, Finn is engaged to a girl back in Lima. He teaches phys ed at McKinley now. Quinn is married to Noah, as you know, she is an accountant and works from home. Mercedes married a dentist and she's the drama teacher at schkramel," Rachel coughed, obscuring the name of the school.

Jesse lifted her chin up gently with his fingertip, "Where?" he asked with a smirk.

"Carmel," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mercedes teaches at Carmel."

The smirk on his face was quickly growing into a grin, "And I thought we had it bad with Shelby," he was shaking his head slowly and then mock shuddered. "I feel sorry for those kids at Carmel."

"Oh, please, Mercedes is an excellent teacher. Any student that comes under her tutelage is lucky to have her," Rachel stated hotly, "furthermore...oh" her voice trailed off because Jesse was looking at Rachel like she was the last glass of water in the desert. His eyes practically devoured her whole.

"You are so sexy when you do that," he leaned down and kissed her softly. His lips brushed against hers once, twice, a third time before settling firmly against hers.

When Jesse straightened back up Rachel gave him a dirty look from under her lashes. "Don't think I don't remember that little trick," but then she grinned to soften the words. "How about your friends from VA? Do you still keep in touch?" Honestly, Rachel didn't really care, she didn't know any of them. But if Jesse wanted to talk about his friends, she'd be happy to listen

Jesse laughed. "I didn't have any friends in Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel. VA was not conducive to maintaining friendships. It was a job. If you were lucky, like me, you were good at it and you loved it." He looked down at her. "Or do you mean _friends_?"

"Jesse!" Rachel half shrieked, batting Jesse on the chest with her balled hand. "I don't think I need to hear about all your conquests, thank you very much," she laughed.

"I did have more than a few," Jesse assured her then laughed at himself. "But not lately," he corrected himself quickly, not wanting her to think he was seeing anyone now.

Rachel let her eyes get all smoky, "How could any girl resist a sexy, singing and dancing beast like you?" She managed to contain her laughter until Jesse raised his eye brow at her. Then she dissolved into giggles on her bed.

Jesse knelt next to her on the bed. "I think you're questioning my sexiness, Rachel Berry," Jesse said in a low, rough voice right in her ear.

Rachel shivered. "Oh, no, I would never do that," she protested. But she ruined it when another giggle escaped.

"You so are," he said in a voice of wonder. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had teased him, much less a woman. "Well, I'll just have to do something about that," and with that he slid his hand into the warm, soft hair at the back or her neck and pulled her up for a scorching kiss.

Rachel moaned softly when Jesse trailed his mouth across hers to her jaw, then began kissing slowly down her neck. She threw her arms around him, pulling him even closer. Being held like this, kissed, it was like a drug to Rachel. She wanted more...and then more...and still more. It thrilled her and scared her at the same time.

They had been together for about a week now and Rachel had wondered if she was ready to have sex with Jesse. She wanted to, or part of her did. And she thought that Jesse wanted her too. But any time Rachel tried to advance the physical part of their relationship Jesse would pull back and cool off.

It was wonderful. And sweet. And extremely frustrating.

Just as Rachel was about to suggest that they go a little further, a phone began to ring.

Jesse froze. As much as he wanted to continue kissing Rachel, he wanted to answer the phone just as much. Pulling back, he gave her what he hoped was an apologetic look before getting up to answer his cell. "Hello?"

Rachel watched as surprise and then happiness raced across his face. He didn't look ecstatic, so she didn't think Jesse had gotten the part of Che. Maybe this didn't have anything to do with the play, maybe it was an old girlfriend? Rachel pressed her lips together. She was going to have to trust Jesse if they were ever going to have a real relationship.

Jesse flipped the cell phone closed. "I didn't get the part of Che," he admitted softly. "But they asked if I'd be interested in playing Magaldi," Jesse grinned happily.

"Oh Jesse, that's wonderful," Rachel threw her arms around him and covered his face in happy kisses.

"So, I guess that means we'll be going to work together," he said. "It's a smaller part but I get to be with you every day," he smiled softly. "Everything is going according to plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**This wasn't exactly where I was originally going with this one but this is how it turned out, so I hope everyone likes it. I was considering bumping this up to an M, let me know if anyone has any objections. Thanks again for all of the alerts and the wonderful reviews.**

Jesse watched Rachel from across her small apartment. She was incandescent tonight, he couldn't ever remember seeing her so happy. Actually, Jesse couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy either. There was this magnetic pull between them. Jesse kept walking over to stand next to her, touch her. It was like he was a moth drawn to the flame of Rachel Berry.

Quinn and Kurt seemed to accept his presence in Rachel's life without much question. Kurt had looked like he'd seen a ghost and then quickly masked that behind good manners and fashion advice. Well-meaning as it was, Jesse had few intentions of adding color to his basic black and gray wardrobe. Quinn, who knew from Puckerman that he was back in the picture just smiled and made small talk. Puck was still giving him dirty looks. It probably didn't help that every time Jesse caught him Jesse would smirk at Puckerman.

Rachel walked around refreshing beverages. Quinn was drinking green tea, Noah and Jesse were drinking beer, and Kurt and Rachel were downing Cosmopolitans. Rachel's friends from her last show had bailed at the last minute so it was a small New Directions reunion plus Jesse.

"Oh Cherie, what have you done to this beautiful apartment? Pink and fuchsia? Oh la," Kurt lamented.

Normally, this would have bothered Rachel a little, but tonight...tonight nothing could ruin her mood. Rachel just laughed, "Oh well, I have talent and ambition, I guess it would have been too much to ask for a keen fashion sense too."

"I'm just saying, sweetie, these colors are not good," Kurt smiled to soften his words.

"Hm, you know, I have some of those animal sweaters in my closet, I was thinking of making them into throw pillows," she teased back.

"Oh, Lord, save me from the animal sweaters," Kurt laughed.

"No, save me from the animal sweaters. No one will send me on sabbatical to Italy for inspiration so I won't be able to get away from them," Quinn joked.

"Berry, it's time to get rid of the sweaters," Puck said seriously. "Really," he shuddered.

"I have to admit, I'm not really a fan, Rach," Jesse added sheepishly. "But whatever happened to those knee highs of yours?" he asked with a grin.

"Fine, maybe next time I go back to Ohio I'll ask the dads if we can have a bonfire and I'll burn them," Rachel offered. "I'll bring the knee socks out later," she giggled.

"Hallelujah," Kurt said with a wink. "To the burning," he clarified quickly.

"So, speaking of...what about that hot Italian model? Mario?" Rachel asked, eye brows raised.

Kurt blushed. "Mario is...fine," he grinned, "in just so many ways."

"So did you ask him out yet?"

"Why, yes, Miss Thing, I did," Kurt reported happily. "We've been going out for three weeks."

"Oh, Kurt, that's wonderful," Quinn gushed and got up to give Kurt a big hug. Halfway there she stopped, put a hand on her very pregnant belly, and breathed loudly in through her nose and out through her mouth.

Puck got up to help his wife but stopped when she put a hand up. "I'm fine, Puck, really," she assured her worried husband. In a stage whisper, "Baby, if you'd like to hurry up and show your face I promise that mommy, daddy, and your big brother will be so happy." Quinn made it the rest of the way over and hugged Kurt.

"Well, Quinn, I think we need to head out," Puck said regretfully. He grabbed Rachel into a bear hug, "I'm so proud of you, Berry. I can't wait to see your play," he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Thank you Noah, Quinn. I can't tell you how much-" Rachel broke off, her eyes tearing up and throat closing.

"Oh, no. No, crying, I am a pregnant, hormonal woman. If I start, I will never stop. Please, no crying," Quinn turned to Rachel and gave her a hug.

Rachel sniffed back her tears. She certainly didn't want Quinn to be miserable too. "Oh, thank you for coming. I hope the baby comes soon." Then, in a shyer tone, "Would it be okay if I felt it?"

Quinn looked surprised, sometimes she forgot that she had ever disliked Rachel. It saddened her that Rachel never seemed to forget. But with a patient smile, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it over the baby.

"Oh," Rachel gasped. "Was that a kick?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "You wouldn't be quite as excited if you were feeling it from the inside at two o'clock in the morning," she said dryly. "Congratulations, Rachel. I'm very happy for you," she looked over at Jesse who had been mostly ignored that evening, "You too, Jesse."

"Thank you, Quinn," Jesse responded.

"Well, I too, should be off," Kurt added. "I must get eight hours of beauty sleep or Mario might find a better looking substitute."

"There is no substitute for you, Kurt," Rachel stated staunchly. They air kissed each others cheeks. And then the three of them left. Jesse and Rachel could hear them talking and laughing until the elevator doors shut.

"Well, that was intense," Jesse said. "Come here," he pulled Rachel into his arms and they stood there and swayed back and forth to music only the two of them could hear.

"Wait right here," Rachel said mischievously. She rummaged around in her closet and then headed for her tiny bathroom.

When she came out she was wearing one of his old button-down black shirts from high school and a pair of pink and white striped knee highs. Jesse smiled, tonight could not be more perfect. "Will you be my girlfriend, Rachel Berry?" he whispered into her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask, Jesse St. James," she settled her head on his chest and sighed happily. "I love this," she admitted.

"Me too."

"Jesse?" Rachel murmured.

"Yes, Rach?"

"Would you like to stay the night tonight?"

Jesse froze. The woman that he adored wanted to know if he would stay the night. What kind of a question was that? "Yes," he finally said.

"G-good," she sounded a little nervous.

Jesse started swaying with her again. "You know I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, thank you, thank you, to everyone who reads, alerts, favorites and especially reviews this. This was a hard chapter for me to write, so sorry for the delay. I hope you like it, let me know.**

Jesse pulled back a little, face full of amused but questioning, "Is that my shirt?" he asked, a little shocked. "From high school?"

Rachel blushed. "Sometimes, I just wanted to feel close to you," she looked up at him with serious brown eyes. "After you first left, I kept it in a ziploc bag, and when I pulled it out I could still smell you. I hope it doesn't sound sick, but I would close my eyes and pretend you were there with me. After six months, the shirt didn't smell like you anymore and after a year I forgot how you smelled," she whispered. "I cried the first time I pulled your shirt out and couldn't remember how it was supposed to smell," she smiled up at him sadly.

"I see," he said cautiously. His heart hurt. How could someone that he'd hurt this badly, that had loved him so much, forgive him? Jesse had a whole new appreciation for Rachel's capacity to love. For her strength. "You won't ever have to worry about that again, okay?" He placed a hand to either side of her face. "I won't ever leave you again," he smiled slightly.

A full blown Rachel Berry smile graced her face. "I love you so much, Jesse. I tried to stop, I just wasn't strong enough."

"Rachel Berry, the last thing you are is not strong enough, you're the strongest person I know," he leaned down and kissed her so lightly it was like a butterfly had landed on her lips. "God, I love you," he kissed her more firmly now.

Rachel threw herself into their kiss. She swept her tongue shyly across his lip and then made a pleased sound when he opened his mouth to her. Her arms came up to encircle his neck so she could pull him closer to her.

Jesse slid an arm under Rachel's legs and carried her the five steps to her bed where he laid her gently. He knelt next to her, just looking at her face until she ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips. Then he gave a little growl that made Rachel giggle a little. "I see, you think that my wanting you so much is funny?" Jesse angled his mouth towards her neck and began nuzzling the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

Letting out a little moan, Rachel ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him even tighter to her. "I just don't ever want you to stop," she begged.

Jesse unbuttoned her shirt, one by one. He feathered a caress over her skin as he revealed it, lightly stroking his finger back and forth until she was covered in goose flesh. Placing a soft kiss at the top of each soft mound of her breasts, his clever fingers unhooked the front clasp of her bra, then pushed the cups to the side. "God, you're so perfect," he said in between the kisses he scattered over her breasts, stomach, and ribs.

Looking up in wonder, Rachel reached a hand up and ran it over the curve of his jaw. She'd fantasized about this so many times, it was hard to believe that this was actually happening. Hands trembling, Rachel began undoing the buttons of the shirt Jesse was wearing. She smoothed her palms across the tight muscles that were usually hidden under his shirt.

Smiling, Jesse leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He set about sucking and nibbling gently, using Rachel's cues to know how hard to bite. Jesse alternated between the two until both nipples were taut peaks and Rachel was squirming beneath him.

"Oh, God, Jesse," she moaned. Her body was on fire.

"I knew I could get you to see it my way," he teased gently. Returning to her nipple he flicked it with his tongue. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly at her sides, a low moan escaping from her throat.

A mischievous look crossed Rachel's face. The hands she had been stoking Jesse with she now moved down to his pants. She grinned as she pinched his ass.

Jesse started but then grinned softly back at Rachel. He was a little surprised by this playful side she was showing him. But he liked it, he liked it a lot. His hand moved to her white cotton panties where he slid his finger between the material and her skin.

Gasping, Rachel stuck her hand down Jesse's pants. She'd planned it a little more gracefully in her head, but as soon as he touched her she couldn't bear to not be touching him. Her hand cupped him gently. Moving slowly she worked her hand up and down the length of him, marveling as he got even harder.

"God, I want you," she rasped. "I've never felt this way before," she admitted softly.

Jesse seemed to freeze. "Never?" he asked cautiously. His face was serious when he looked up to get her answer.

Rachel shook her head. "Never," she insisted. She seemed to realize how he'd taken her response and blushed. "Oh, well...I mean...I'm not...er, I have..." she babbled, not sure how to tell him that while she wasn't a virgin her experience had not been all that satisfying.

"Rachel? Do I need to stop? We can talk about it," he offered gently, pulling back a little.

"No," she all but shouted. "No need to talk," she smiled up at him brightly. "There was this guy that I dated a couple of times," she shrugged. "I went through a phase where I felt the need to punish myself. And trust me, dating Karofsky was punishment enough for any girl," she shuddered.

Jesse looked down at her uncertainly. "Why would you think you needed to punish yourself? You're the most perfect girl I've ever known."

"Oh, well..." she flashed a show face at him again. "It was nothing important."

"Rach-" Jesse started. He frowned, frustrated. "Rachel, I love you, so nothing that happens to you is unimportant to me. What happened with this guy?"

"Well," she began. "We dated just before I moved to New York," she shrugged. "I decided that I wanted to experience what everyone seemed to think was so wonderful," she looked up at him. "Honestly, it was just a little painful and a lot messy," she looked skeptical. "But with you...I don't know, it's like needing to breathe. I need you," she assured him. "Please, Jesse?" she rubbed her knee high clad calf along his hip.

Her calf on his hip reminded him of all sorts of things he'd rather be doing than talking about her first sexual encounter. Jesse returned his attention to her nipples, this time lapping at them until they hardened and the skin around them puckered.

Rachel had worked his pants off his hips and down his thighs. She was stymied by his knees since he didn't seem motivated to help with their removal she decided she didn't care. Focusing on his boxer briefs she slid her hands down the backs and cupped his ass. Jesse yelped as Rachel ran her hands over him.

She managed to maneuver one of her hands around so that she could grasp him. Working her hand over him slowly, Rachel was gratified when Jesse became less gentle and more frenzied. He'd moved his mouth up to her neck where he was frantically covering every inch of her skin in burning hot kisses.

Jesse pressed his finger against the warm slit between her legs. He groaned when his finger slid easily into her wet center. Working his finger over her sensitive flesh had Rachel bucking up against his hand. When his thumb slid over her clit she let go of his erection and started yanking his boxer briefs down.

There hadn't been these feelings the last time, all Rachel wanted was for Jesse to be as close as possible. She wanted him inside her, moving against her, kissing him. She wasn't sure how she could make it happen but she was determined.

Luckily, Jesse had a bit more experience and helped. Kissing her chest and neck with some forays to nibble her ear lobe, he managed to move first one and then the other of his knees between hers. "Are you ready?" he breathed into her ear. "Because I don't think I can wait any longer."

Rachel shivered with desire. She gazed up at Jesse, her eyes bright with want. She bit her lip and nodded, "I-I'm ready, Jesse."

Rubbing the head of his cock slowly against her mound, Jesse nodded tightly. He pressed himself firmly against her, inhaling sharply when he slid inside. She was so hot, so wet, so perfect; it was the best thing Jesse had ever felt. He slid forward until he was completely surrounded by her. Stopping, savoring the feel of her, Jesse kissed her cheek then stoked her hair.

Slowly, Jesse pulled back, hissing at the incredible sensation. "God, Rachel," he moaned, his pace quickening as the feelings took his control.

"Jesse," Rachel sighed. This was nothing like before. It was primal and erotic and...Rachel's thought was interrupted when Jesse changed his angle, he was now rubbing against her clit with each stroke of his hips. She whimpered, pulling him to her, wanting him closer.

"Sweetheart, I'm close, so close," he was saying over and over. His thrusts were tight and quick. Jesse was trying to hold out until Rachel came, he could see in her face that she was close. Her cheeks were flushed and her face drawn tight, her breathing was erratic and she was making the sexiest little noise in the back of her throat. "There's my girl," he said just as her body tightened, the flesh around him contracting pushing Jesse over the edge.

Jesse moaned loudly as he emptied himself into Rachel. Bar none, this was the best night of his life. He collapsed onto her, chest heaving. His eyes closed as Rachel stroked his hair, murmuring love words. Before he knew it, Jesse St. James was asleep in the arms of the woman that he loved.


End file.
